Gray Smiles
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [SpecialChapter] Gray Fullbuster estaba sonriendo solo y únicamente por los sentimientos que Juvia Loxar poseía hacia él, y solo para él .:Gruvia:.


dskvjksldnbklsdnbklndkbndknbkdSNAKJGNGJKNSDKBSDKB! MUEEEEEEEERO! ya vi el capitulo especial (en chino pero btw) de Gray y Juvia!, me enamoré de nuevo de esta pareja! por eso decidí escribir dos drabbles referentes a este capitulo:B Espero y los fansa Gruvia ya lo hayan visto :'D

¡Espero y les guuuuuuuuste!

Ps. Mi Brothop Erza/Juvia feels... MIS MALDITOS GRUVIA&amp;UR FEEEEEEEELS!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Loxar

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras:** 642

.

.

.

**G**ray Smiles

Juvia se había esforzado en tejerle una bufanda, ya que él supiera, eso no era algo que se pudiese hacer de la noche a la mañana, la elaboración de una bufanda, requería de pasión y paciencia, algo que Juvia poseía en todo el esplendor. Además de eso, la maga se había esforzado en no solo elaborarla, sino también, que lo hizo con el pensamiento de dársela a él. Un obsequio, a pesar de que él no había hecho nada bueno para ella.

Es por eso que ahora, Gray Fullbuster buscaba entre la nieve aquel accesorio que la maga Loxar se había esforzado tanto en hacer. Gray buscaba con desespero, el regalo a mano y lleno de sentimientos, que Juvia había hecho para él, y solamente él.

Vaya que era idiota, ¿No?

¿Por qué no aceptarla cuando la maga se la había dado horas atrás?

"_Tienes frío",_ dijo su maestra Ur en aquel recuerdo que tenía ya, años de existencia.

Oh sí… por eso, él no la había aceptado. El recuerdo de Ur era realmente triste, que cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con ello lo lastimaba, cualquier cosa, sin importar de quien provenía.

"_Gray-sama…"_

Pero también, Gray había recordado el cariño de su maestra. Gray, había sentido nuevamente al ver, la ahora bufanda llena de nieve en el suelo, el cariño de alguien especial. Los sentimientos transmitidos en pequeños gestos.

"_¡Gray-sama!"_

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Juvia se esmeraba tanto en ver por él?, ¿Qué había hecho él, Gray Fullbuster, cómo para ser tan amado por esa maga de agua?

"¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo quiere!"

Él no era el mejor compañero de gremio. Él no era el mejor amigo. ¡Vamos, ni ser honesto consigo mismo podía hacer!, entonces… ¿Por qué Juvia lo había escogido a él?

—Aquí está—murmura el mago cogiendo la bufanda.

Mientras que sonrojado, se la enrollaba en el cuello. Sintiendo el calor, sintiendo aquel movimiento extraño en el estómago, ¿Y por qué no?, también pensando en la lida sonrisa que seguramente la maga podría tener, al ver como él, usaba la bufanda que ella había confeccionado con sus propias manos y corazón.

—Hmp, es cálida.

Dice mientras camina tomando la ruta que desde un principio no debió dejar. Con aquella bufanda acompañándolo, con las intenciones de disculpase con Juvia por haberle rechazado su obsequio, y también, con unas tremendas ganas de romper a reír e inexplicablemente, también llorar.

Ur rondaba su mente, siempre lo hace, y Gray sabe, siempre lo haría.

"_Gray-sama"_

Pero Gray también sabe, que no solo ella es la persona que ronda por su mente. Él sabe aunque siempre lo niegue, que Juvia de una y otra manera siempre está ahí, presente, con sonrisas, lágrimas, mohines, ella siempre está en su mente.

Es un idiota, y lo sabe. Pero pensar que a pesar de que no es el mejor de los hombres, Juvia lo había elegido a él sobre todos los demás, lo hacía malditamente feliz.

—Ella nunca deja de sorprenderme…—susurra.

Mientras que el su rostro, una sonrisa se es surcada. Una sonrisa que solo hacía presencia, cuando Juvia estaba presente. Una sonrisa que Juvia solo había sido capaz de ver dos veces. Una sonrisa que Gray, siempre hace para ella a pesar de que la maga no esté consciente de ello.

Y no, Gray no estaba sonriendo solo para él. No, él no estaba sonriendo porque su maestra seguramente, donde quiera que estuviese, sonreía por lo cambiado que ahora estada. No, no sonreía para los demás.

Gray Fullbuster estaba sonriendo solo y únicamente, por los sentimientos que Juvia Loxar, poseía hacia él, y solo para él. Gray sonreía, por aquel corazón que había dado todo con tal, de darle aquella bufanda que ahora él tenía enrollada en el cuello.

La cual Gray, escondería y cuidaría en su habitación, como otro de sus grandes tesoros.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

KDSKNGKSDGKDSGKS bien xD me iré a subir mi otro drabble porque sdjkhgjksdgkjsd escribiré mucho de esto por lo que veo xD

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
